Talk:Amdír Malgalad
There is no evidence that Celeborn has ever ruled Lorien as a King. In fact he was King of Nenuial in the second Age until he and Galadriel fled to Eregion , after they left or had to leave Eregion they went to Lorien, but ruled as Lord and Lady, not King and Queen.--Haerangil (talk) 22:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) You are right Haerangil, I was just writing his bio from the Elves 2nd Edition Merp book. Also, don't forget, Celeborn and Galadriel went to Dol Amoth--and yes they are "Lord and Lady." Moran half valar (talk) 00:28, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :yes, unfortunately it is not stated when exactly they dwelt there... It seems like they first went to Evendim after the drowning of Beleriand, where they established a realm among the remnants of the Laiquendi and eriadorian Silvan... later they came to lorien, but in between they seem to have dwelt for some time in Edhellond and for some time in Eregion... personally I´d say they probably lived first in Dol Amroth and later came to Eregion after which they moved on to Lórein , but I can't base that on references.--Haerangil (talk) 14:02, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Me neither, if you want to change anything on Amdir, feel free. I was just going by what was written. Moran half valar (talk) 17:29, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Family Tree: So you are telling me that Amdir was Nimloth's brother, and he was related to Cirdan? Source? Moran half valar (talk) 16:22, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Stop. I thought making Galathil Nimloth's father was something you made up... In Unfinished Tales, Tolkien attempted to reconcile the ancestry of Celeborn, Lord of Lórien, and the husband of Galadriel. One of his theories was that Celeborn was a descendant of Elmo, younger brother of Thingol, and thus of the royal family of Doriath. This would also make him a kinsman of Nimloth. However, Tolkien never decided whether this ancestry would become definitive. MERP made Arhendhiril a daughter of through Amdir and Amdir the son of Galathil. Amdir#s family background was never given despite trhat he was of the nobility of Doriath and possibly a removed kinsman of Thingols.MERP tried to conject the unsolved ideas Tolkien had for Celeborn, Amdir and Galathil... I think they made a good job with that. Cirdan (Nowe) is never mentioned in the article though he was possibly related to the other Teleri Lords, Elwe, Olwe and Lenwe (note the similar names). I think they might have been descendents of Enel... though only Elwe and Olwe are called brothers as far as i know.--Haerangil (talk) 21:02, March 26, 2015 (UTC) no i didn't make up Galathil being Nimloth's father. That is out of Lost Tales. See Tolkien Gateway.com for more details. I really don't mind if you make this up, however, I feel Durin VII has just as much right to be under Thorin III as these guys have under Galathil. Moran half valar (talk) 01:50, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Accepted ;-) . But i still insist that i didn't made up that. It was taken from the MERP Books.--Haerangil (talk) 13:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC)